How Link met Saria
by Pip-Indigo-13
Summary: My version of how Link met Saria. I know, I know, the title stinks. I put a lot of work into to this,  being very strict about grammar errors, etc. Reviews are always welcome. I encourage critiques!


In the Lost Woods, there thrived so many trees, thickets and shrubs it was like someone had dumped a bucket of green paint all over the world and smeared it with brown extract. The birds and crickets chirped endlessly, like they were celebrating something the rest of the world could care less about. Skinny creeks wormed their way in the forest, trickling down winding paths and mingling with bushes that reflected on the water.

On one particular day, a boy rushed noisily through the woods, his sight blinded by the tears in his eyes that cascaded down his face, riding off his chin and landing on his grungy tunic. His lungs ached from running, but he clenched his hands tight, willing his body to keep going. Mud, cuts, and grass smudges coated him. His jaw was set, not quivering in the slightest, but his eyes could tell you everything at a mere glance.

The forest solemnly watched, the bushes occasionally making comments as they ruffled their leaves, shaking off itchy fairy dust. Everyone pitied him. Even the ever-so-cheerful fairies would get knots in their stomachs if they so much as looked at him.

When he rounded another tree, he doubled over, hoping to take a rest for a moment. But breathing proved to be difficult as each time he tried to take a breath, he snorted, swallowing snot and trying to choke back more sobs that were sure to come.

The forest's cool air was helpful however, as each gulp of it he took calmed his nerves and helped him breathe normally again. At that point, all he wanted to do was find a small spot to curl up in and shut himself away from everyone else. He sniffed, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes with his forearm, and then glanced at his surroundings.

The first thing he saw was a shabby bush that had its sides pooched out. It wasn't very big, and wouldn't conceal him very well. Besides, it didn't look too friendly. In fact, it seemed to say, "You'd better not."

His eyes then shifted to what was behind the bush a couple yards off; a gnarled tree that was slumped over, its roots coiled up and making a rather convenient dip in the earth. He had never seen a tree like it before, but then, he had never been in these woods before either. The tree looked very old, frail and lonely. It was right up his alley.

Without another thought, he walked up to it and curled up in the small crevice the tree offered. It was a bit of a tight fit, but he didn't mind. Actually, it was rather... cozy. He snuggled deeper into its roots like a lost puppy, finally at ease.

The old tree's limbs groaned, swaying gently in the breeze as it's roots cradled the child. The sun struggled to peer through the forest's thick canopy. Only a few, victorious threads of light were able cut through the tree leaves, splashing playfully around the forest in celebration of their great feat.

The boy heaved a sigh and then shut his eyes, patiently waiting for his conscience to slip into dreamland. For a moment, he could be carefree again. He wouldn't have to worry, he wouldn't even have to think. All he had to do was fall asleep, and the whole world would go blank. At least it would be better than being picked on constantly.

A twig snapped, and his eyes flashed open. Someone had probably been following him. Holding his breath, he waited and listened carefully. When nothing else followed the noise, he let out a sigh of relief. Probably an animal of some sort, he reasoned.

Then abruptly, a feminine voice sounded out of nowhere. "What's wrong, boy?"

He froze. He didn't even want to look at who addressed him. Instead, he curled up tighter, hoping to ignore her.

The girl was persistent however, and addressed him again. "What're you down there for?"

He clenched his teeth, but didn't say anything.

"Are you hiding?"

Still, no answer. But the girl noticed him grip the grass and roots, like he was getting irritated. Wrong question, she thought, mentally kicking herself. She tried again.

"I found this lying on the ground," she said, lifting up a long, green hat. It's fabric was soft, and was made out of the same material from the boy's tunic. "Is it yours?"

That seemed to get his attention. He turned his head slightly and looked up at her face. She saw his bright blue eyes, but they were bloodshot and cold looking. She could tell he'd been crying. Concerned, she knelt down to his level. "You don't need to be afraid," she said in a soothing voice, smiling warmly at him. "I don't bite."

He saw her as quite pretty. Her voice was soft and sweet sounding, almost like one of the forest birds. Her spring green hair was short and vibrant, curling under her pointy elf ears with a hair band to hold it back in place. Her eyes were blue and shiny, giving her a spunky aura. Her clothing consisted of an emerald green sleeveless tunic, and also what seemed as a very comfortable turtle neck to go underneath it, which had more of a spinach shade to it. Her leather boots went up just a little underneath her calf, but had a lighter shade of green to cope with. The only thing left that wasn't green was her skin. He probably would've puked if it was.

"Well..." the boy murmured timidly, his eyes finally wondering up to her face and meeting hers, "...The hat _is_ mine."

"Then take it," the girl said, outstretching her arm with the hat in hand. The boy stared at her a moment, as if wondering if he could trust her. Cautiously he brought out his hand, slowly closing in on the hat like a squirrel about to acquire a nut. Once his finger tips grazed the surface of the fabric, he gripped it firmly in his hand and wrenched it away, instantly falling back into his dim little nook in the tree.

_He's pretty feral,_ she thought, chewing her lip. _Wonder what brought him out here._

She watched him fuss with his hat until he was content with how it fit on his head. "Say, where's your fairy?" she inquired, looking around him.

The boy sniffed petulantly. "Don't got one."

The girl's eyes grew wide, "Surely you must be joking! Every Kokiri has one!"

The boy kept his grim face.

Her eyes slowly lowered. "So that's why you were crying..." she said solemnly.

The boy shot her an agitated look. "I wasn't crying about not having a fairy! I was crying because everybody makes fun of me because of it... and I wasn't crying!" He then huffed and turned his face from her.

She stared at him for a moment, not sure of what else to say. Looking at him disdainfully, it almost helped her see how miserable he really was. She couldn't just leave him like that. Besides, what was wrong with not having a fairy? It didn't change who he was, and it certainly didn't mean he had to be an outcast.

"Well, I won't make fun of you. Whatdya you say 'bout that?" she said, smiling with a hint of playfulness.

When he turned and saw her face, her smile was almost infectious, as he felt a silly grin of his own begin to form on his lips. "Then you must be as weird as me," he chuckled.

She laughed as well, happy to see him perking up. She outstretched her hand to him, to which he gladly accepted, and helped him up. "What's your name, anyway? I can't just address you as boy, you know," she giggled softly, watching him dust the dirt from his tunic.

When he looked back up at her, she didn't see an outcast anymore. She saw a boy with his spunk returned to him. "I'm Link. What's yours?" he answered happily. "Pleased to meet you, Link. I'm Saria," she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling brightly.

"Saria, huh? That's a pretty name..." he stated rather absently. He walked right in front of her squinting. She didn't know what else to do but blink.

"Uh... are you a close talker?" she said nervously. He didn't reply but merely outstretched his hand, carefully grabbing part of her hair. After a moment of handling it, he looked directly at her eyes and said, "Why is your hair green?"

Saria half closed one eye while raising an eyebrow. "Ummm... genes? I don't know. Why is your hair blond?"

He shrugged, letting go of her hair and then started walking back home. "Beats me. Green suits you best, I think," He said, losing interest as quickly as he gained it.

Saria followed the winding trail with him. "Really? And why would you think that?" she chirped.

"You look green, like, all over. Green tunic, green boots, green turtle neck...Green hair could only be the next best thing," he said matter-of-factly, stepping over a log.

Saria stepped over it as well, giggling at his personality, which caused her to almost trip. "Where do you live?" she said looking at him causally.

"Near the middle of the village, where the main road splits and goes down to an old tree house," he said, waving his hands around in the air as he talked. "It was abandoned at first, but I fixed it up, so now it's pretty much like everyone else's."

Saria blinked, stopping dead in her tracks. "What a coincidence! I'm next door to that old tree!"

"Really? Huh! How 'bout that," he said turning his face to her while walking blindly ahead.

Saria stared at him. "Um, Link? Watch it, you're gonna hit a-"

_Smack._

"...Tree," she finished, wincing.

Link sat up, feeling around his forehead where it stung. A little smudge of red dampened the end of his index finger. He licked it, then spat at the grass.

"You okay? I tried to warn you," said Saria timidly.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, waving his hand at her. "Stupid tree..."

"Hey, you were the one who walked into it. I think you owe it an apology," she laughed, crossing her arms.

Link glared up at her playfully. "Says the girl with green hair."

Saria stopped laughing and frowned. "What's having green hair got to do with it?"

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Nothin'."

She shook her head. "You make the lamest retorts in the world."

He grinned boyishly. "I know."


End file.
